Typhoon Shenanigans
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: When the typhoon hits, Minato and Fuuka have some fun when the power goes out, in the same room as their classmates! M for lemon. Anniversary fic and update!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Persona...wow, haven't seen that in a year.  
><strong>

**A/n: Hello to my one year anniversary! Hard to believe it's been one year since I uploaded my first fanfic. So I decided why not and do another MinatoxFuuka lemon that I had on my mind for almost a year since I started to write. So please enjoy and see the end for an update.**

* * *

><p><em>"Crap, crap, crap!" <em>Minato yelled in his thoughts as he was running through the rain. A typhoon had hit just ten minutes ago and already was Minato suffering for it big time. Sure he would have been back at the dorms by now, but his train had run late, forcing him to run through the cold and rough rain. Luckily, since he was on the track team he managed to reach the door before he could get anymore wet. If he would have stopped, he would have noticed that the lights were off. But he didn't since he wanted to get dry fast and nearly kicked down the door. "Damn...so cold..." He chattered while trying to warm himself. "Wait, what happened to the lights?" He wondered as the usual bright dorm was now dark.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?" A familiar voiced asked. The blue-haired teen looked to see Junpei, along with everyone else in the sitting area with candles on the coffee table.

"Sadly no, my train ran late and I got stuck in the rain. Why is everything so dark?"

"The typhoon knocked out the power and the backup generator stopped working." Mitsuru explained as she herself was slightly drenched from the rain.

"According to the news a typhoon had just hit us. supposedly, it's the biggest one on record and it's moving really slow so we'll be stuck in here for a while." Fuuka said rather sadly.

"This sucks man...we were gonna see Yuka-tan in a maid outfit!" Junpei complained which turned into a yell of pain as said girl punched him in the arm. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"What do you think Stupei?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop calling me that!"

Minato sighed heavily and took his seat next to Fuuka, who oddly blushed slightly at his action. "So, what were you guys doing before I showed up?" He asked the S.E.E.S. members.

"That's what we were trying to figure out before you came. The TV doesn't work and nothing else doesn't seem too applying." Shinji explained from the chair he was sitting in.

"Such a same too, I can't even read with all this darkness." Mitsuru frowned.

Fuuka pulled up her laptop, illuminating her petite frame. "I can't even get access to the internet..." She pouted cutely and closed off the device.

"Yeah, the way this storm is going is really going to mess me up on my training." Akihiko let out a deep sigh of depression.

Minato mentally groaned. Sure, he made it his life to help others for the sake of being a good person as well as getting some pretty kickass personas, but once in a while he wished that they would just shut the hell up about their problems once in a while. _"Okay, what do I say to get them to shut up?"_

"Soo Yuka-tan, I heard a rumor saying that you're going out with Kenji, is that true?" Junpei asked out of the blue.

"Wha? No! No way! I don't even talk to him! How the hell did that rumor get passed around anyways?" She asked coldly while sending eye daggers to the curious man.

_"Not to mention he likes older chicks." _Minato said to himself and sighed.

"How about you dude? You going out with anyone?"

The blue haired teen was not expecting a question directed to him. His visible eye widen as all eyes were now on him. _"I just want some quiet." _He frowned and continued to look at them. He shrugged. _"Oh what the hell?" _"Actually, yes I am." He smirked as he enjoyed the reactions his teammates were giving.

Junpei looked like a fish out of water. Yukari's mouth was open. Akihiko seemed confused as did Mitsuru. Fuuka blushed heavily. Shinji smiled and sent an approving nod. Ken smiled. Koromaru barked. And Aigis was...well, Aigis.

"Holy shit, no way?" Junpei asked dumbfounded that his friend got a girl. In a split second he smiled. "Sweet! Who's the lucky lady?"

Once again, Minato smirked. "Sorry, a gentleman never kisses and tells."

"I'm surprised, nice." Akihiko smiled and bumped fists with his teammate.

"So am I, than again I knew it would happen eventually." Mitsuru gave off a small smile.

All the while Fuuka continued to get redder and redder from the direction the conversation was heading. "Fuuka-chan are you okay? You look like you have a fever." Yukari stated to her while placing her hand on the green-hair girl's forehead.

"Oh! I'm just a little hot is all..." She lied, hoping her friend would but it.

Said girl starred at her for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "Okay then..." She went back to the conversation which turned to on how Junpei had a thing for Chidori.

Fuuka sighed and thanked God that she bought it. She glanced over her shoulder to see Minato was looking at his friends surrounding Junpei, asking him questions about his love life. The boy felt the glance and looked at her to give a nice guy smile. She blushed and turned away from him. She closed her eyes and thought of what the night had in store for them with their classmates falling asleep one by one...

* * *

><p>"Ah! Minato!" Fuuka gasped.<p>

"Shh...keep your voice down." He told her as he went to back to sucking on her neck, making the girl bite her finger to hold back the moans.

_"Why does this always happen?" _She wondered while his hand was fingering her, causing her panties to become ruined. This always happened when Fukka and Minato were stuck in the same room for more than ten minutes. It started since they declared their feelings to one another and decided to give the other their first. Their first evolved into their second, then third, all the way to now, the fifteenth. She didn't deny that she did enjoy having sex with the one that she loves dearly, but they aren't usually doing it in the same room as their sleeping classmates. "We could get caught..." She warned which turned into a moan as he found the right spot.

"It's fine, just don't make any noise and we'll be fine." He said casually told her with his trademark smirk while abusing her pussy with his fingers. He shook his head while the girl on his lap were making soft, whimpering noises. "Ah, ah, ah, Fuuka-chan, you have got to be more quiet. What would happen if Mitsuru-senpai catches us?"Fuuka's eyes widen when she thought of getting caught by Mitsuru. This didn't turn her off, it surprisingly made her wetter and her insides to get tighter. "What's this? You tightened up some. Did the idea of getting caught turn you on?" He teased her like every time they would have sex.

The poor girl was putty in his skillful hands and tried not to scream in orgasmic bliss. "You're...mean..." She commented before letting out a silent scream when she came all over his hand. Fuuka leaned on him as she was trying to catch her breath from such an intense orgasm. Her breathing was irratic, high-pitched, and made Minato more horny than he already was, it didn't help her love juices was dripping on to his slacks.

Minato unzipped his slacks and allowed his hard member to be free from the tight confinement. Without any warning, he plunged into her and made her gasp from the action. "What wazzthat?" Someone asked sleepily, most likely being awakened by Fuuka's gasp. Fuuka was about to make another noise but was quickly silenced when Minato kissed her deeply, shutting her up. They stayed like this for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, the person went back to sleep and left the two to their sexcapdes.

Fuuka tried to break free of the kiss but Minato was adamant about keeping her lips on his. He was pulling her close and made sure she couldn't break free. The girl tried to resist the sweetness of the boy's mouth, but gave into it and started to kiss back with just as much lust Minato was given. unconsciously, she started to ride him slowly but slowly began to pick up speed. The two young lovers were lost in the world of lust and moaning into the other's mouth.

Minato placed his hands on to her lovely hips and helped her ride him, increasing the pleasure on both ends. Lucky for them, the sounds of rain outside would cover the moans that would escape occasionally escape their lips. None of the S.E.E.S. members had any idea that two of their most valued members were having passionate sex on the couch.

Sadly for Fuuka, the assault of Minato's tongue combined with the groping of her hips and the fulfillment of his member made her slowly creep into another orgasm. She tried to warn him that she was close but he still had her mouth on lock down with his. She settled for a loud moan as her walls squeezed him dry of his seed. The two finally separated and looked into the other's eyes. They gave a few quick kisses before falling asleep, after fixing their clothes some.

**Three Days Later...**

"Iori, can you check the security footage on the night when the typhoon hit?" Mitsuru asked the boy who was currently doing nothing.

"But I thought the typhoon knocked the power out." He raised a brow.

"It did, but the cameras are special. They have their own energy source built into the computer, allowing it to record five whole days worth of footage." She explained to Junpei.

"Okay, I'll check it out." He slowly got up and walked past Minato and Fuuka who were listening to music and searching the net respectively.

Minato was currently wearing his headphones in a way which allowed him to listen with one ear. It took the boy five seconds what he had heard. He quickly turned to Fuuka who was also in a state of pure fear. "JUNPEI DON'T!/STOP!" Both yelled frantically and rushed upstairs to stop the teen.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Moral of the story: Don't have sex where there are cameras. Anyways, update time. For those who have been following me, I've been kind of lacking in updates/requests. The reason, I don't really have an interest to write Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. No worries, I won't stop completely, just need to be placed on hold for a while till I get interested in the series again...*KingdomHearts2*cough*FinalMix*cough*cough*. So, I'll just be writing what I feel like for a bit. Sorry if this upsets some of you, I just need a break. Anyways, next time will most likely be something completely different. Till next time!**


End file.
